Madara, I Choose You!
by tears of an uchiha
Summary: A crack fanfic about Madara. Madara one day was bored so he desided to go read a book, what he didn't expect was to be knocked out and awakin into a world where Konan was he's mom and he had to go on a quest to capture all the biju's like they are pokemon


I wanna be the very best  
>Like no-one ever was<br>To catch them is my real test  
>To use them is my cause<br>I will travel across the land  
>Searching far and wide<br>Each Biju to understand  
>The power that's inside<p>

Chorus  
>Biju! (Gotta Catch 'em)<br>It's you and me  
>I know it's my destiny<br>Biju!  
>Ooh, you're my best pet<br>In a world we must control  
>Biju! (Gotta Catch 'em)<br>Our hearts so deformed  
>Our courage will pull us through<br>You'll be controlled and I'll control you  
>Biju<br>Gotta catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all!  
>Yeah<br>Gotta catch 'em all!

Every challenge along the way  
>With courage I will face<br>I will battle every day  
>To claim my rightful place<br>Come with me, the time is right  
>There's no better team<br>Arm in arm we'll win the fight  
>It's always been my dream<p>

Chorus  
>Gotta catch 'em all<br>Gotta catch 'em all  
>(repeating with fading out)<p>

* * *

><p>One morning Madara woke up, he hops up and scratches the back of his head. "GAHHHH..Today's sooo boring." He sighs, "only if i could be in another anime." He sat there for a few taking slow bites of his bowl of cereal. When out of nowhere he got an epiphany "OHMAHGAWSH I HAVE AN EPIPHANY!" He slaps his hands over his mouth..and thinks, 'maybe Tobi's rubbing off on me' and had a sadface plastered to his face. He finishes his cereal and rinses the bowl in the sink. He makes it back to his room and shuts the door. 'hmmmmmmm, what was my epiphany again?' he asks himself. Making his sadface even sadder. "OHYEA-" he once again slaps his hands over his mouth.<p>

Then he went to but on his normal attire, black cargo pants and white wrap around he's arms; legs; torso, and black fishnet shirt. He sighed at the lack of anything to do.

He then walked up to his bookshelf and scanned the books he had. "Oh? I haven't seen this one." He said as his finger landed on a book titled 'How to Romance an Uchiha'. He yanked it out of the shelf rather violently and opened it up to the last page. "Mhmm, this book will do. 90,000,000 pages should take all day." He said while turning around. Just then everything went black. The bored Uchiha was knocked out cold.

"Wake up Madara, your gunna be late!" Said a female voice with urgency and authority. He moaned and rolled over. "Madara Aaron Uchiha! GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!" Madara's eyes flew open at the usage of his middle name. No one, and he meant no one, knew his middle name. He jumped up to see an older Konan staring at him with an apron on. "Umm.." Madara muttered out. "Don't um me mister, get dressed and book it to Professor Pein's lab now!" With saying that Konan turned around and left the room. Madara just blinks in response.

A few minutes later Madara was fully dressed and walking down the stars. "Oh Madara hunny, don't forget your phone and to call me when you get to the next city~!" Konan, who was representing his mom said sing song like. "Okay, will do….." Madara mumbles as he grabs the device mentioned.

Walking down a dirt road, Madara thought 'What the bloody hell? KONAN MY MOTHER! WHERE THE HELL AM I!' He looked around and seen a big building. He sighs, "Im guessing that's 'Professor Pein's Lab'." He air quotes 'Professor Pein's Lab'. As he gets closer he notices a familiar snake faced kid walk into the building. He quickens his pace, and walks up to the doors to push the left one open. The lab had vast amount of space, which makes Madara gasp in awe. "You like?" Says a voice from behind him. Madara spun around to be face to face with an older version of Kabuto. Kabuto pushes up his glasses then extends his hand, "I'm Kabuto, Professor Pein's Helper." Madara just blinks and then takes Kabuto's hand to shake. "Follow me, I'll show you to Professor Pein." Kabuto says. They took a winding path through the laboratory, to the front of the room.

"Professor Pein!" Kabuto called out. Said person turns around from his work. "Yes Kabuto?" Pein questions his helper. "Got another noob!" Kabuto yells, causing Professor Pein to smirk. 'Oooooh how I like to hear Kabuto's yells.' Pein thought. Pein snapped out of his daydream as soon as Kabuto brought Madara to him. Professor Pein eyes Madara 'DAAAAAMN, only if I was younger… '.

Then he asks asks "Sooo, young kid what pokemon would you like to start with, Charmander; a fire type, Squirtle; a water type, or Bulbasaur; a grass type?" "The fire one." Madara states. Professor Pein turns around and rummages through a box. "Ahhh, last one. I must go to the supplier and get some more bred up." Pein says as he turns around. He holds out a red and white ball and says "He you go, in this pokeball is your charmander…. Oh!" He tosses you the ball and you fumble with it for a few. The ginger Professor turns around once again to get a red notebook like object. As he turns back the pokeball falls to the floor and lets the pokemon inside be free. "Oh so anxious to see your new pokemon?" The Professor says smiling. Once the light disappeared a fire lizard was in place of the pokeball. Madara sweat dropped. 'How is this puny thing gonna help me?' Madara thought. "CHARMANDAR!"The fire lizard yells then tackles Madara to the ground. "Likes you already. Well stop being a bum and get your pokedex and go catch some pokemon to get the 10 legendary Bijus" Pein says.

Upon the word Biju Madara had jumped up and grabbed the dex, and the swooped down to grab his fire lizard and its container and booked it out the door.

"Hehheh, so egger they are now. Soooo Kabuto, how bout I show you how I release pokemon" The Professor says with a smirk across his face causing his assistant to blush.

* * *

><p>Ahh chappy one is done, plz review and tell me what you think :3<p>

And that is all.


End file.
